fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancer (Fate/Hexad)
|master = Stefania Argad |command spell = |alignment = Lawful Good |strength = B |endurance = B |agility = B |mana = C |luck = E |n.phantasm = A |class skills = Magic Resistance B |personal skills = Battle Continuation C- Guardian Knight A Military Tactics C Protection of the Faith EX |noble phantasms = Pontificia Cohors Helvetica C Olindico A }} is the -class of Stefania Argad in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Hexad. Profile Identity Lancer's is |キャスパー・レイスト|Kyasupā Reisuto}}, the third Commander of the Pontifical Swiss Guard. A native of Zürich, and son of mayor of Zürich and colonel of the Swiss Guard Marx Röist (1454–1524) and Barbara Schad. Röist was a student in Basel in 1494, and is recorded as a judge in Zürich during 1500–1505. He married Anna Meyer of Knonau in 1500, and later Elisabeth Klingler, likely in 1517. He served in the papal guard in the rank of a captain as a deputy in the absence of his father during 1518–1524, and after the death of his father as commander from August 1524 until his death. Politically, the years of the service of Caspar Röist were among the hardest, particularly in the diplomatic tensions between the Holy See and the Holy Roman Empire in 1527 which resulted in the terrible sack of Rome, perpetrated by Landsknechts, Spanish, and Italian mercenaries in the pay of the Emperor Charles V who was determined to reassert their supremacy over the Church of the Empire. The Habsburg army, composed of Imperial and Spanish troops, was placed under the command of the Constable of France, the Duke of Bourbon, fallen from grace in France and now serving the enemy. The constable's army, with a large contingent of Lutheran mercenaries, had become increasingly mutinous, and the Emperor was preoccupied with other matters, making him unable to pay them. As a result of his troops' attitudes, Bourbon decided to attack Rome, known to be filled with potential loot. The city, considered to be the inviolable capital of Christendom, was left almost defenseless, and, when the Pope anxiously ordered the citizens to take up arms, only 500 obeyed. Bourbon's troops quickly overwhelmed the defenders and began to plunder the ancient city. Near St. Peter's Basilica, the Swiss Guard, as the Pope's elite bodyguard unit, deployed. Röist, intended to hold off the attackers long enough for Clement to escape across the Passetto di Borgo. Joined by remnants of the Roman garrison, Röist had fortified himself at the head of the 189 recruits in the Teutonic Cemetery, around the central obelisk in the cemetery desperately trying to resist but to no avail, covering the flight of Pope Clement VII to Castel Sant'Angelo. The Swiss fought bitterly, but were immensely outnumbered and almost annihilated. Some survivors, accompanied by a band of refugees, fell back to the Basilica steps. Those who went toward the Basilica were massacred, and just above forty survived. This group of forty, under the command of Hercules Goldli, managed to stave off the Habsburg troops pursuing the Pope's entourage as it made its way across the Passetto to the Castel Sant'Angelo. Röist was wounded during this battle and later sought refuge in his house, but was followed by the troops, who killed him in front of his wife. Appearance His is man in his prime as summoned from the Throne of Heroes and fairly tall. His hair is a dark green and his eyes a darker shade still. His armour is plated atop red clothing and in the colours well associated and traditional of the Swiss guard in blue and gold. Personality Lancer was revered by his comrades as a brave leader, as well as someone who is renowned for his battle prowess, gift for strategy, and unwavering determination. He is shown to have a very straight-to-the-point attitude, and dislikes wasting time on anything that strays from whatever goal is at hand. Outside of battle, Lancer is shown to be a kind, strong, and mature person. He takes criticism rather well, even if he disagrees with what is being said. However, Lancer seems to struggle with communication, as well as consideration of others; he states he could not afford to feel real affection toward anyone because of this. Lancer can come off as aloof at times because of this, and even a bit shy which portrays his inability to hold a conversation with them well. Lancer's biggest flaw was his overconfidence. Though having experienced the grueling defeat by an overwhelming force, he picks and chooses battles he is sure to win, but will easily put his life on the line in order to secure a victory. Role Fate/Hexad Abilities Combat The Swiss Guard were the elite among the elite of soldiers in Medieval Europe. Their prowess re-known and feared, and it was said that an army would refuse to fight an enemy comprised of Swiss mercenaries unless they had a division of their own. As the captain of the Papacy's guard, he was adorned with great skill with many weapons. His and all his men's greatest weapon was the halberd; a long pole-arm with a unique head that made it both a spear and an axe making it a well versatile weapon for close and far-reaching. He was also a master of other weapons, including the standard issued bastard sword and a short Swiss dagger Schweizerdolch. As commander, having learned from his father who was commander before him, he learned a great many things in giving out orders and organising the guards as well as other necessary aspects of combat required of a captain. Skills B: The sole class skill of a Lancer that grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. C-: The personal skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. A: The rare skill that grants the Servant a temporary attribute bonus if acting in the defense of others. Having gave his life and those of his men to protect the one he swore from those who wished to destroy him, his ranking is very high. C: The tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. EX: The skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is the absoluteness of one’s body and mind that was born from their beliefs. But if it is too high, it causes abnormalities in the personality. Noble Phantasm Pontificia Cohors Helvetica: Last Stand on Heaven's Steps ( , ) C: The Anti-Army (Barrier) Noble Phantasm that solidifies his legend from the Last Stand of the Swiss Guard. Range: 1. Maximum Number of targets: 500 people. A meta-physical recreation of a sixteen halberd wielding soldiers usually formed into a eight-by-two line to hold a narrow corridor which forces the opponents to attack head on. Rather than an offensive attack, the ability to destroy enemies only counters against an incoming attack. Is able to resist and repel Noble Phantasms of an equal or lower rank with ease. Can hold against a Noble Phantasm one rank higher for a period, but will not last long against two-ranks higher or more. Olindico: Celestial Silver Spear ( , ) A: The Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm bestowed upon Lancer not from personal usage but because he had the honour of holding the supposed spear within his own lifetime. Whether it was the original or a copy is unknown, but the ability to wield it belongs to him. Range: 1-189. Maximum Number of Targets: 2,000 people. Upon summoning the weapon, the spear accumulates mana into itself until the energy is close to breaking the weapon. Once it has reached this pinnacle, the spear is thrown like a javelin, flying in a completely straight direction without the ability to turn or redirect. It cannot be stopped until it runs out of mana, after which it will vanish again just as it had appeared. Category:Characters Category:Fate/Hexad Characters Category:Servants Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Males